Fairy Tail Shinobi
by Senpai97
Summary: The Shinobi war is over, but Kaguya was not finished yet she had one last trick up her sleeve and that cost Naruto his life. What will he do when he comes back to life in a new world that is not his own. Will he adapt to the magic in the air and strive to do good in this world once again or quit and mourn his lost friends? Rated M for language Pairings will later be decided
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me**

 **I really** **Want** **to keep it ongoing so I hope that whoever reads it also enjoys it**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The allied shinobi war has just come to an end and everyone cheered and yelled in excitement, that is until a hole opened where Kaguya was defeated. It started off small but began to grow and expand by the minute, the distortion resembled Kamui, but it was different, it seemed to keep expanding at a faster and faster rate.

"what's that?!" questioned a shinobi in the immediate vicinity, pointing at the Kamui like hole that seemed to appear out of the blue.

"we don't know" is all Sasuke and Naruto could reply with.

"It's god's Kamui, I as worried my mother would resort to this upon her defeat" said Hagoromo as his body manifested in front of the stunned shinobi.

"What can we do to stop it?!" questioned a concerned Naruto.

Hagoromo looked at Naruto with concern, obviously pained by what he was about to say, "die".

Naruto's pupils expanded at what he had just heard.

"So you mean to tell me that we all fought for no reason, since the only solution now is to die?! what kind of crap is that?!"

"No not everyone" replied Hagoromo, "just one person, but it can't be anyone, it has to be someone with abilities like mine"

"In that case I'll do it" said Sasuke.

Everyone surprised by what the raven-haired shinobi had just blurted out. "I'll do it as a form of repentance for all the wrong that I have done in this world"

"No, Sasuke-Kun, I forgive you" was all Sakura uttered.

Hagoromo gave it a deep thought, after a few seconds he replied to Sasuke, "not possible, it has to be someone who has both the Rinnegan and my Sennin abilities"

"In that case that dobe can't do it either since he doesn't have the Rinnegan" said Sasuke as he mockingly pointed at Naruto, earning him a death glare from said dobe.

"That maybe be true, but I will implant them into him, I won't be making him a pair but rather taking some that are prepared already" answered Hagoromo as a pair of eyes manifested in his hand. "These are Madara's eyes, since I am not capable of creating them myself, if we had the luxury of time then you could learn Sage Mode and take Naruto's place" said Hagoromo. Sasuke flinched at that, not because he felt beneath Naruto by the Statement the wise Sage had just made, but by the realization that the sage was right, meaning Sasuke would soon be saying goodbye to his best friend, no not just best friend but brother as Sasuke had come to realize. Sasuke was deep in thought when he heard a laugh from behind him, but not a normal laugh, it sounded sad, worried, and disappointed.

"Hahaha, guess I still outdid you Sasuke" said a worried Naruto "OK geezer sage, let's do this".

Hagoromo approached Naruto and extended his arm out towards his head. Naruto's eyes began to dissipate, leaving empty eye sockets for Hagoromo to implant the Rinnegan. Once the eyes were implanted Hagoromo explained to Naruto what he would have to do in order to close God's Kamui. He told him that he must first use the Rinnegan to teleport into the other dimension because if he just tried to jump through then his body would be torn apart. From there he would have to close the Kamui from the inside by using the Rinnegan to pull the Kamui towards himself then his sage ability to distort reality in order to mend and weld the hole until it as shut. After everything was explained Naruto got up and began to walk towards the Kamui.

"This isn't fair!" cried many shinobi, "he saved us time and time again, yet we can't even help him once" cried others, this stopped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"Don't be idiots! You have all helped me a great deal in my efforts during the war, it is thanks to you all that the war is over, its thanks to you that we can continue walking forward, and for that very reason I I'll gladly give up my life, in order to pave a road for the new generation so that they don't have to experience the hardships of war, so for all your valiant efforts, I Naruto Uzumaki say THANK YOU!".

Many began to tear up and just break down at the courageous shinobi's words, his closest friends walking alongside him as he approached the Kamui, they were all in tears, some more than others but the feeling was mutual. They will all miss their friend, the one ho shoed them the light, who taught them anything is possible. Everyone said their goodbyes mourning over there soon to be friend, Sasuke was the last one to bid him farewell. In his goodbye Sasuke said something that stunned Naruto "I'm sorry brother"

"I'm not mad, I forgive you" said Naruto teary eyed, embracing his "brother" one last time and with that he as off into the Kamui. The Uzumaki emblem being the last thing any of his friends ever saw of him again. Inside the Kamui Naruto activated the Rinnegan, **Universal Pull** shouted Naruto, as the Kamui started pulling in his direction and with that he activated his Senjutsu using the last of his Chakara to close the Kamui. The Kamui did close but only from the Shinobi's side. This meant it as still very much so active on Naruto's side and with no Chakara left to fight against it, losing all consciousness he was sucked into the Kamui, his body disintegrating the moment it came into contact with the Kamui.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with the story**

 **Thanks  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been a while but here's the second chapter**

 **As far as pairings go I'm still deciding between Juvia, Erza, Wendy or Levy. Let me know who you think would be a good match from these 4**

 **now hope you enjoy the second chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Naruto suddenly began to regain consciousness after the incident with God's Kamui.

"where am I?!" asked an exasperated Naruto, barely being able to open his eyes as he laid on a soft patch of grassed that he assumed broke his fall seeing as to how his whole body was in pain.

"you're in a different dimension" said an old yet wise voice. "as to which dimension you are in, I am not exactly sure. This is a dimension that I am not familiar with since it is one that the Rinnegan doesn't lead to."

Naruto turned to see the ghost of the sage of sixth paths explaining where he was and what had happened, "ahhhh a ghost!" shouted Naruto

"Anyways" was all Hagoromo had to say

After Naruto collected himself he was able to get back on track with the situation that lay at hand. "hold on a sec geezer sage, if the Rinnegan can't lead to this dimension what does that mean for me?"

The sage looked at Naruto with solemn eyes before he replied to Naruto's question "it means there is no way out of this dimension, you are stuck here permanently".

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden realization desperately hoping that the geezer was wrong, "well I can still try, right?" "that's the least I can do, right?".

"I am afraid not" replied Hagoromo

"well why the hell not?!" asked a visibly upset Naruto.

Hagoromo began to move his head around as if trying to show Naruto the reason for why he couldn't use the Rinnegan anymore, "well I don't know if you noticed but you aren't able to use chakra yet, that is why Kurama is also no longer with you, the moment you passed through the Kamui he was rejected by it and sent back to the shinobi world"

"What?!" shouted Naruto. "there's no way that's possible! So, I'm all alone, with no friends, no Kurama, no chakra, in the middle of god knows where, just left to die and rot?!"

"You're partially right" replied Hagoromo "you are alone but that doesn't mean you can't make new friends." "you don't have ACCESS to your chakra but that doesn't mean it's not there" and you were left here alone but you choose whether you strive to survive or just lie down and die"

Hearing this brought back some life to Naruto's eyes "what do you mean I don't have access to my chakra?"

"well" Hagoromo began, "I can see the chakra inside you but it's become primitive and mixed in with the magic of this world"

Naruto gave the sage a confused look

"you're obviously not understanding me Naruto, but basically chakra is made up of the combination of all the elements like earth, wind, fire, water and lightning, but some of these elements are more prominent in certain people which determines their style release. Your style release was wind since the wind element was the most prominent in your chakra that became your style release. The point now is that your chakra has reverted to its primitive state and each element mixed with the elemental magic of this world, so in order to get your chakra back you have to master the elemental magics so that you can separate your elemental chakra from them and once you separate every element your chakra will fuse together once again and you'll be able to use it"

Naruto still had a kind of confused looked on his face but he ultimately got the point, "so what you're telling me is that I have to learn earth magic, fire magic, lightning magic, wind magic and water magic"

"yes, that is the end goal" replied Hagoromo "my time is up now, this world has almost completely rejected me, I'm just glad I was of some last use to the hero that fixed my past mistake. Goodbye and thank you, Naruto"

With that the wise old sage completely vanished

"well I've fought so hard to survive these past 17 years, no point in dying here and now. I was supposed to die but I have been given a second chance and this time I'll be sure to become strong enough to not get caught up in something like this again. I swear on everything that I will master this elemental magics and I will surpass my past self no matter how long it takes I will rise above this and if I grow to love this world then my sole purpose will be to protect it and its people, now to go off and explore and see what I can learn"

With that said Naruto was off to explore this new world

 _ **A year later**_

Naruto has been working at a local magic shop for 8 months after he got tired of having to hunt and build shelters while he trains. He decided to find a job to stay in an area and train during his free time which leads us to now.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled a girl running in through the doors of the shop

"hey misty" replied Naruto, "are you going to buy something this time or are here to just conversate like usual, because I can't have that anymore. My boss says that a lot of the female clients spend more talking to me than actually buying anything so he's thinking about cutting my pay"

The girl chuckled "well Naruto if you were for sale id buy you right up regardless of the price"

Naruto blushed "well I'm not so maybe you should buy something else, please, I really want to keep my job" laughed Naruto

With that a short old man bust through the back-door yelling "Naruto stop flirting and get back to work"

Naruto panicked and immediately picked up the mob and began mopping shouting "yes sir!"

The girl seeing how Naruto had to get back to work walked out the door waving and giggling" bye Naruto, sorry"

Naruto looked in her direction and smiled "its fine don't…"

Bam!

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he bumped into someone and ended up falling to the ground, he didn't know who or what he bumped into but it didn't matter because as he fell he felt something relaxing

"So soft" thought Naruto to himself with half lidded eyes

When he heard the thud of finally dropping to the floor he opened his eyes to see what was it that broke his fall, his eyes widened when he saw that what broke his fall were the warm, supple soft breast of a young blonde

"ahhhhh, what are you doing you pervert?!"" shouted the young girl as she smacked Naruto off her

"ouch!" shouted Naruto "I'm really sorry, it was an accident, I swear!" said Naruto in desperation, trying to convince the blonde that it wasn't what she was thinking

"hmm" was all the girl had to say. "well you really don't look like the type and by your name tag Mr. Naruto I can tell you work here. Tell you what ill forget what you did if you lead me to your zodiac keys"

Naruto looked at her up and down earning him a blush from the girl " I'm starting to get the feeling that you are a pervert"

"No, I'm not, I promise" it's just that you said you're looking for a zodiac key meaning that you're a wizard but you just don't look like one especially since you don't seem to have a visible guild mark"

The girl looked a bit offended "well that's because I have yet to join a guild but I'm still a mage regardless, now will you show me your keys or do is that a problem?"

Naruto gave her a glance over one more time and then gestured for her to follow arriving at the register where Naruto pulled out a key from behind it. "this is all we got" said Naruto, "we don't get many celestial mages around here so we don't keep many keys in stock"

"its fine" replied the girl, "how much is it by the way?"

"its 22,000 jewels" said Naruto

The girls face paled "20, 20, 2200?" "are you serious? What if I do this?" said the girly, slightly lifting her shirt

Naruto just looked at her with a stoic poker face and nonchalantly replied "still 22,000 jewels"

"well what if I give you my number? Here you go, names Lucy by the way" said Lucy as she handed Naruto a paper with her number.

The shop owner saw what was happening and couldn't help but feel pity for the girl desperately trying to seduce his clueless, blockhead employee. At the same time, he had it with Naruto always getting the attention since he started working there and this time was no different, Naruto had to go thought the shop keep to himself.

A few minutes later Lucy walked out of the shop clearly unsatisfied with the 2,000 jewel pity discount the shop keeper gave her. "stupid Naruto, how could he resist all of this"

Later that day Naruto was walking down the street visibly upset.

"Stupid old man, how could he just fire me like that? He's going to regret it, it's all going to blow up in his face believe it" was all Naruto had to say when all of a sudden he saw a fiery explosion come from a boat in the distance along with a bunch of screams seeing as to how the boat was not too far away.

I should check that out maybe they need help

" **Red stream"** shouted Naruto and with that a red explosion from his feet quickly propelled him in the direction of the boat

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it would be a good place to leave off on**

 **As for the next chapter, I plan to update weekly if not then for sure I'll be uploading every other week**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote in the comments on who Naruto should end up with, I am personally leading towards Erza but im not sure yet and sorry but this wont be a harem**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been a while but I've been busy with school, Architecture is not easy lol. Enough about my problems though, here's the new chapter and i know it's short but i had writer's block and i will make up for it by making the next chapter twice as long, I promise!**

* * *

Naruto propelled through the air at an amazing speed leaving a trail of fire behind him (similar to Bora's Red carpet). He quickly arrived at his destination and crashed through the hull of the ship, surprising everyone inside. When the dust from the debris cleared up everyone saw Naruto dusting himself of the mess he just made.

"who the hell are you?!" shouted a blue haired man. "I swear, every few minutes a new weirdo shows up on the ship, I've just about had it"

The blue haired man raised his hand and a fire magi circle quickly appeared.

"hoh" was all Naruto said giving the man a blank expression that obviously irked him

"I'll teach you to mock me, brat" said the blue haired man visibly upset by the nonchalant response he got from Naruto

Before the blue hair man could even use his spell, the ship was quickly lifted by a wave throwing everyone off balance. After a minute or so the ship collided against the shore ultimately wrecking the ship and scattering everyone on board. Seeing how some of the captured girls were injured he quickly began helping them up and out from under the wreckage almost forgetting about the culprit. After making sure no one was left in the ship Naruto began taking out the kidnappers and after finishing off what he considered small fry he went in search of Bora the main culprit. Before Naruto could even find him, he saw explosions occurring all over the pier, looking at the source of the explosions he noticed it was Bora and Salamander fighting.

While Naruto appreciated the fact that salamander was helping out by dealing with Bora, he however did not appreciate what both were doing to his towns pier, there primary way to import and export goods. He had to stop them both before there was nothing left of the pier.

Naruto quickly ran towards Bora and leaped in the air catching Bora from behind and slamming his face into the ground. "you idiot! How dare you wreck this?!"

Natsu was caught off guard when he ended up swinging at the air seeing as to how his opponent was suddenly dropped to the ground. Natsu eyed Naruto not sure what to make of him whether friend or foe. "Who are you?" asked Natsu

"salamander…" before Naruto could finish his reply he was cut off by Natsu swinging at him in a fit of rage

"No, you're not! I'm the real salamander! I see now, you must be working with bora in order to give Fairy Tail a bad reputation and that's something I won't allow" shouted Natsu quickly covering his hands in fire

Naruto was dumbfounded, he then thought to himself, "is he stupid? He just saw me take Bora down. Well I better explain before things get ugly"

"Fire Dragon's iron fist"  
upon hearing this Naruto saw Natsu appear right before him

"no wait…" was all Naruto had time to say before he had to dodge the dragon slayer's attack

Natsu missed Naruto and instead hit a cabin behind him

"shit" Naruto muttered "I can't allow him to continue running wild, I got to stop him now and explain later"

Lucy saw what was going on and ran towards them along with happy, she shouted "no Natsu! Stop, he's not a bad guy!" Natsu however was too consumed in teaching Naruto a lesson that he did not here Lucy

Natsu stared at Naruto one last time before he ran at him once again and swinging at his face, Naruto was too quick though, he immediately evaded the attack by ducking Under Natsu's arm. Seeing this Natsu quickly turn around swinging his arm, hoping to hit Naruto with a back fist but it was caught by Naruto.

"I'm sorry salamander but this is for the sake of the town"

Before Natsu could pull away he saw Naruto's fist ignited in flames

"fire fist" shouted Naruto as his fist was engulfed in flames that burned dark, almost black. And with that he hit Natsu in the stomach scorching a big portion of it

Lucy arrived just as Natsu fell off Naruto's fist, she immediately saw that Natsu was knocked unconscious which was surprising seeing as to the power she witnessed from him. The real surprising part though was that Naruto burned his fist into Natsu's stomach since according to happy, fire did not work on Natsu. Before she could ask Naruto what he did, she was cut off by happy

"what did you do to Natsu?! you shouldn't have been able to burn his skin since he's a dragon slayer"

"well maybe my flames burn hotter than his" replied Naruto

Happy just looked at him, shocked by what he had just done

Lucy and happy just gawked at the sight that lay before them, not knowing what else to say, then Lucy spoke up "in any case we can't just leave him here"

Happy looked at Natsu at the ground unconscious and then directed his attention towards Naruto, pointing at the bored blonde "you have to carry him back to our guild"

"What?!" yelled Naruto, Surprised by the blue cat's statement. "you're not even asking me, you're forcing me to do it!"

Lucy gave thought to the situation at hand, ultimately agreeing with Happy "Happy is right, Naruto you are the one that knocked him out cold, who knows when he'll wake up"

With all that was said Naruto had no choice, everything Lucy and Happy said was true, whether he liked it or not he had to comply with Happy's demand and carry Natsu back to his guild. He could also just ask Lucy and happy to do it themselves but he still felt obligated to do so since it wasn't Lucy or Happy that put him out of commission. With that in mind Naruto finally agreed to carry Natsu back to Fairy Tail.

As Naruto threw Natsu over his shoulder he got an idea, "hey Lucy since you want to join Fairy Tail you should come along as well and give it a shot, after all you miss 100% of the shots you don't take.

Lucy gave it a thought, she had never even considered actually asking Fairy Tail if she could join since she felt it was too exclusive for her to join, but listening to Naruto's words gave her hope that maybe he was right. "You're right Naruto, let's go join fairy tail"

Naruto gave her a confused look, "Lets?" "I never said I wanted to join, but I might find a job in magnolia so you're not entirely wrong Lucy" "now show us the way you damn cat"

"Aye sir"

And with that the four of them were off to Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Update on couples: it seems so far as if Naruto and Erza is the fan favorite so that might be what ill d, this is subject to change though, depending on whether i get more demand for a different pairing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, like i said i would make it up by making the next chapter at least twice as long and so i did, in hindsight i could have put this chapter together with the previous one but i was unsure. I was not sure whether i would be able to overcome my writer's block anytime soon so i didn't want to hold out for too long without giving you an update. Thankfully, i overcame it and was able to complete this chapter and i hope that my chapters keep getting longer and more consistent, so ill try my best!"**

 **thank you so much!**

* * *

Naruto, Lucy and Happy all stepped off the train lugging Natsu behind them. It had been a whole day, they had just arrived at the town of Magnolia and Natsu had yet to wake up. Happy was starting to get worried about his friend, he wasn't sure whether he would be okay or not, seeing as to how it had been a whole day and Natsu had yet to show any signs of waking up any time soon.

Naruto saw the stressed look on the blue cat "don't worry happy, Natsu will be fine. I'm sure I didn't kill him, well at least I hope so" chuckled Naruto

Lucy was listening in to what Naruto was saying and thought to herself "what a dark sense of humor"

Happy could do nothing else but tense up upon hearing what Naruto said and thinking about it made him pale as tears began to swell up.

"I'm just kidding Happy said Naruto" laughing out loud. "if he was dead I wouldn't even bother carrying him around".

"Dark" Lucy thought to herself again.

Happy was really worried now, he didn't know whether he should trust Naruto to carry Natsu around, he had no choice though all he could do was lead them back to the guild. "we're almost there"

Upon hearing this Lucy's face brightened up, she was so eager to finally see the guild she had dreamed about joining. She was nervous at the same time too because she wasn't sure about what to say, how to introduce herself, or how to even ask about joining the guild. Naruto on the other hand was worried about what Natsu's guild mates would say or even do to him for knocking unconscious there fellow guild mate. Naruto gulped, not knowing how to prepare for what was yet to come.

Naruto was too caught up thinking about how to explain himself that he didn't realize they were already at the Guild's doorstep until a loud commotion from the other side disrupted his train of thought. "what's with the commotion?" said Naruto, thinking out loud

"It's always like this at Fairy Tail said happy" and with that being said happy opened the doors to the guild and as soon as he did someone was sent flying right past them nearly hitting Naruto. "Hey, you Bastards watch where you throw people" shouted Naruto

Naruto's yell caught everyone's attention and now all the attention was on him and the person he was carrying. "crap I just drew unwanted attention to myself" thought Naruto

"what happened to Natsu" said a girl with long white silky hair, she was wearing a simple dress that accentuated her features and it did so very well was Naruto's thoughts upon laying eyes on her

"he was knocked out cold, or rather very hot" said Happy

"what?! Was it really the salamander he was looking for?", "it must have been, look he even left a scorch mark on his stomach" "He's got to be some serious Fire Mage, maybe even another Dragon Slayer" were all things being murmured around the guild.

"is this true Happy?!" asked a mage that was wearing no clothes, "was it the salamander that did this to Natsu?!"

"It's almost unbelievable, to think that THE FIRE EATING Natsu got burned" said the white haired girl obviously stunned by what had happened to Natsu.

"Ah, No, you see…" Naruto was at a loss for words. "the thing is, he kind of went wild fighting the fraudulent salamander and he was kind of wrecking my town so I had to put a stop to him"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the guildhall shouted

"you did this to him?" asked Gray

"will he be ok?" asked Mira

Naruto looked at them, not knowing how to further explain but that didn't keep him from trying. "well you see, he confused me for one of Bora's Henchmen and attacked me while at the same time damaging some property, so in order to keep him from wreaking Havoc I punched him and knocked him out and for the last day and a half he's been unconscious".

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY CHILD?!" shouted a giant obviously surprising everyone

"what?! Your child?!" how does that even worked said Naruto "I hope his mom is okay"

"No, you idiot! He is my child because he is part of my guild, and I won't forgive anyone who hurts my children, especially if you knocked him out for a day and a half, he might be dead for all I know" shouted the giant wizard

"No, listen to me geezer giant, I know he's still alive he still has a pulse, at least I think so" replied Naruto

The giant gave him a stunned look, upon seeing this Naruto got nervous.

"what did you just say?!" shouted the giant causing the whole guild to shake

Naruto sweat dropped upon seeing the anger he elicited from the giant guild master, "I'm sorry sir! I was only kidding, I am sure he has a pulse sir!"

"That's not what I meant you blockhead" upon hearing this from the giant Naruto gave a look of confusion

"I was referring to you calling me a giant geezer you idiot!"

Everyone in the guildhall including Naruto went silent and deadpanned

"That's what he was upset about?" asked gray

"Of course I am, I am still a few years from becoming a geezer" said the Master as he began to shrink

"what?!" was all Naruto and Lucy had to say "you can shrink too"

"Yes, that is the master's magic" replied Mira to both their questions

Naruto was stunned but his attention quickly returned to the Master

"I believe you, I know your intentions were well young lad. I believe that you didn't want to kill or harm Natsu, otherwise you wouldn't have brought him all the way back here. Quite frankly I appreciate what you did because if it wasn't for you then Natsu would have probably wrecked the whole pier, if that happened lord knows the council would not get off my tail (no pun intended lol 😉). But even so to think that there would be someone capable of burning the skin of a dragon slayer, especially a fire dragon slayer that seems almost impossible. All that aside you seem like a good person just a little lost and confused, you would fit right in here, you should join Fairy Tail"

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone in the guild simultaneously. Plenty of the guild members started voicing out their opposition. "How can you let him join, he took out one of our guild members" "yea, what if he tries to fight us too" "can we even trust him"

Cana approached Mira and asked "what do you think? Would you be okay with it?". Mira gave it some thought "Yeah, he seems like he'll fit right in, besides he's also quite the looker and I'm pretty sure there's a certain redhead that might really take a liking to him". Cana just laughed at what Mira said "you're certainly right about that"

Naruto was giving the master's offer some thought until he came to a conclusion " I don't think so pal"

"why not?" asked the Master

Naruto began to explain "well because the job of a mage is unreliable I have no fixed pay or guarantee of a job".

The Master was thinking about what Naruto said, "fine how about I offer you a job here, you will still be a mage here and be allowed to partake in requests but your job here will be as a bartender and waiter that you will always have a pay check at the end of the week"

Naruto liked where this was going, maybe he could get some more stuff out of this little negotiation he had going on, "what about housing? I was recently fired from my job and don't have any funds for a place so I would like to get free temporary housing until I get back on my feet"

The master saw where this was going but he didn't mind, he really did believe Naruto could use the help and at the same time he had the feeling Naruto would be a great asset to them. "Fine you can stay in the guild hall for the time being and you can sleep on the nursing room beds"

"yes!" Naruto exclaimed to himself "no having to pay rent for a while"

"So, what do you say lad, will you join Fairy Tail and make it your new home?" asked the Master.

"Fine you got yourself a deal, but one more thing, you of have to allow my friend over here to join as well" said Naruto as he pulled Lucy to his side

The Master examined the Lucy, "of course she can join, the more the merrier!" "now in honor of our new members lets celebrate, oh and Naruto your job starts now" with that said the master began to laugh and went off who knows where leaving everyone else to celebrate amongst themselves. Naruto groaned, thinking he wouldn't have to start until tomorrow. Seeing Naruto's facial expression made Mira giggle, at least she would now have some help dealing with the rowdy fairy tail crowd.

Lucy was deep in thought, she couldn't believe that she got to join Fairy tail and it was all thanks to Naruto. She quickly hugged him and thanked him for getting her into the guild she always dreamed of, she began to squeeze him tighter between her bosom.

"I can't breathe" wheezed out Naruto not being able to talk properly due to suffocation, "so soft, what can I say? This wouldn't be the worst way to go out. If I die like this then I'll know I died happy" blood began to drip from his nose. Mira was watching what was going on and quickly intervened before Lucy squeezed the life out of Naruto "hold it love birds, before you can do anything you have to get the guild mark"

"I can't believe it" yelled Lucy, obviously ecstatic "I am now officially a Fairy Tail mage, I've dreamed about this for so long and now it's finally true!" she squealed

Naruto on the other hand just stood there quietly looking at the mark of his left pectoral muscle, he wasn't sure how to feel. Naruto knew that this was a great opportunity to meet new people and make friends but seeing the guild mark so close to his heart reminded him of his old friends which he too held near and dear to his heart. He was still in deep thought until Cana got his attention, "hey sexy, since you're looking so much, how about you show us too" this made Naruto blush and he quickly released his shirt that covered his guild mark.

Cana laughed when she saw Naruto get all flustered, "you're such a tease N-A-R-U-T-O K-U-N" she made sure to say the letters to his name in a very sensual way so as to tease him so much more, she saw him turn even redder and she just couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he blushed, aside from that when he was blushing she noticed that he was quite the attractive guy. She saw his well-defined jaw-line he was obviously not a muscle head but he seemed to have good athletic body which she found really attractive but what really drew her in were his whisker marks, they were so unique and she couldn't help but want to trace her fingers along those marks of his.

"Now who's the one being all adorable?" said Mira in a sarcastic tone aiming her words at Cana while giggling. Mira understood why Cana would stare, Naruto did have a unique look that was obviously not from around here, but that's what made it even better in Mira's opinion. After she finished examine Naruto who was still red and flustered as can be she told him "follow me Naruto-Kun, since you'll be a Bartender it is my responsibility to train you and it is imperative that you learn quickly otherwise the people here might get out of hand"

Naruto couldn't help but notice how she added the "-Kun" to his name it reminded him of Hinata and the very thought of her made him blush and miss the raven haired Kunoichi. After the fight with pain, Hinata always seemed to pop into his head and it made him regret leaving her behind and not getting the chance to tell her how he came to his senses about his feelings for her. "Maybe it was for the best" Naruto thought to himself "if I would have told her before I left then that would have just left her devastated, knowing we wouldn't be able to spend the rest of our lives together" the more Naruto thought about it the more he realized that there was no point in dwelling on the past even if it at times helped him cope when he would remember the good times he had with hi friends but he was sure he would make new memories in this world, he knew that he should be grateful that he even got a second chance at life and he was going to make sure that he took advantage of that.

The hours passed by and soon it was closing time, everyone left and Naruto headed for the infirmary only to find Natsu laying there with Happy at his side, Naruto was really starting to get worried how could it be that Natsu had yet to wake up, he approached Natsu and happy and the moment he leaned in to check on Natsu, "BOO!" shouted Natsu and Happy simultaneously

Naruto got scared by the sudden jumps care and fell backwards, "you idiot how long have you been waiting to do that?"

"A couple of hours" replied Natsu with a grin on his face

"leave it to an idiotic to have so much patience for silly pranks" said Naruto

"Anyways Naruto, I can't believe you knocked me unconscious with a fire attack, I thought I was immune to those but you proved me wrong, you're really strong because even I can tell that you were holding back some, but then again, so was I" said Natsu with excitement in his voice

"HOH, interesting" was all Naruto had to say

"Exactly, and for that reason I want you to fight me Naruto" requested Natsu while holding his fist out towards Naruto

Naruto got up and bumped fists with Natsu

"So is that a yes?" asked Natsu

Naruto looked at Natsu and smiled before he replied "No"

"Eh?!" Natsu had a confused look, "but why not"

"because we are now Nakama and we should not be fighting amongst ourselves" Naruto said with a serious expression on his face

Natsu gave it some thought, "then think about it as a sparring match, please, please, please Naruto, if you don't agree then I won't leave you alone"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead getting agitated by the Pinkett's begging, "fine but it'll have to be tomorrow.

"Fine" Natsu eagerly agreed to the conditions and with that left Naruto to rest quietly, he was really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Update: so as far as pairings go i have decided who to pair Naruto with, sadly it will not be the fan favorite (Erza) sorry if i left you dissapointed but someone mad a comment about Naruto getting the short end of the stick and this made me think. It made me realize that there's a certain female character in Fairy Tail that seems to be getting the short end of the stick and so i will pair them together. I wont say who it is but I'm pretty sure you all know who it is.**

 **As for how the story will progress, the events will be part of the canon timeline but the events themselves might not be since i don't plan to make Naruto go through all the same adventures as Natsu and Lucy since this is his story and not theirs**


End file.
